The After Effect
by xxXBookHolicXxx
Summary: Set after FANG. Fang's true motive for leaving is finally known. Max has a big secret that she must hide at all cost and so does Dylan. Watch how everyone coped with Fang's leaving. With all this a story develops and the flocks final chapter is written.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello finally my fist Maximum Ride fanfiction!!!!!!!!! * round of applause * So I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series nor Fang(sadly).**

* * *

Chapter 1

Blood began dripping from the wound on Fang's left side. This one was the new acquisition to the collection of wounds and scars that ran trough his body. For him this wasn't strange. Cuts, burns, whip cuts and broken bones were an every day treat for him.

Since the moment he was abducted by Dr Hans Gunther-Hagen's people and with the help of the school, Fang had been experimented on and tortured in every physical and psychological way.

A scientist entered his cell, yey at least this time wasn't a cage, and dropped some food and a bottle of water on the floor. With that he left. It had been a long time since he stopped trying to escape, because that would only worsen the torture the next day. It's been a week since his last meal. At the beginning he refused to eat or drink anything, but then he remembered the promise he made to Max and decided to stay alive. Max the person that must think the worse of him right now, if she only knew the truth.

* flashback *

Fang wasn't feeling well so he left the wedding early. This was strange cause of the bird genes they rarely got sick. What was happening to him?

When he made it to the house he was received by something he didn't expect. Dylan was there with a bunch of other guys with guns. _What the fuck?_ Fang thought. Dylan was supposed to be at the wedding, well apparently not anymore. Then Dylan spoke up.

"Fang I'm sorry but you are beginning to be an inconvenience and I have to take you out or I won't be able to finish my quest."

"You traitor!!!! What do you want?" Fang yelled at him.

"Isn't it obvious. I want Max for myself, I want her to carry my offspring. Look is nothing personal, Max and I are the perfect combination to create a superior hybrid but you are getting in the way. Either you leave with this guys or we will make you leave."

"I'm never going to leave, I won't brake my promise." Fang hissed at him.

"You will and willingly for that matter after you hear what I'm about to say."

* End of flash back *

Days dragged by and Fang was already losing hope of the flock coming and helping him. Maybe they believed the letter or maybe they didn't care anymore. Either way Fang was only sure of one thing and that thing was that if they didn't hurry up there wouldn't be anything to save.

It was hard to believe that they this to him in only one month.

* * *

**So this has been in my mind for a while so please review you will win imaginary fang kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello humans, hybrids, aliens, and what ever teachers are. Here's the new chapter hope you like it.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 _

_Max POV:_

_It has been a month since HE left me. Since the flock lost their father figure, their best friend and brother. Since their lives had changed for ever. The first week I couldn't even drag myself out of bed or even eat. I felt so betrayed, so heart broken. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore, Angel for obvious reasons couldn't be trusted and the other members of the flock just weren't like HIM. _

_Yes I can't even mention HIS name in my mind. As fast as HE left Dylan tried to fill the shoes HE left, but they were just to big for him._

_Like with everything else in life we had to move on. I had to be strong for everyone else but still that didn't mean I had to feel anything. This days I was an empty shell, I even ate like a normal human, which is abnormal for us, bird kids._

_I wasn't the only one that changed, every one else in the flock did too. Nudge now was the quiet and stoic one. Every time Gazzy asked why she was like that she just shrugged and on the lucky days she whispered that it was time to grow up. Iggy didn't laugh anymore, he just did what needed to be done, talked what needed to be talked and then he closed himself in his own little world. But at least he talked not like Nudge._

_Gazzy was the only one, besides Dylan, trying to bring us all back together. He tried to laugh and make jokes just so we could at least show some emotion. Sadly everything he tried ended up being an epic fail._

_Angel well let's just say no one even bothered to look at her. Even thought she wasn't the direct responsible of HIM leaving us, but everyone just felt that part of it was her fault. You couldn't blame us, hello she already betrayed us once she could do it twice._

_Dylan, well he was the only one that talked with Angel. Go figure. Every time he had a chance he tried to cheer me up but it didn't work. Right now, he was the only one normal here. Hell, he probably was happy because now the path was free for him to get me._

_I, Maximum Ride, couldn't even feel the heat of the sun. The world was a cold place in which only betrayal and death was sure. I couldn't believe HE left, I still can't believe. HE left without a goodbye or even a kiss; the only thing he left was that stupid letter. How could HE do that, we were so close and we got as close as anyone could get and HE left me just like that. _

_I was submerged in my depression when someone knocked on the door. I didn't feel like talking to anyone but maybe this one was important._

_"Who is it?"_

_"It's me." Came Gazzy's voice from behind the door._

_Perfect, I didn't want him trying to cheer me up right now. But I couldn't just refuse to talk to him just like that. Also there was something weird in his voice._

_"Okay, come in." As he slowly entered the room I asked him. "What happened?"_

_"It's Nudge she…" But then he stopped speaking._

_"Gazzy spit it out!" I pressure him._

_"I can't keep this a secret anymore, she's cutting Max like really, she's trying to get herself killed. The first time I saw her she begged me not to tell anyone and since it was the first time she talked since Fang left I accepted. But it's getting worse she's doing it everyday and she's losing too much blood. I caught her again today and now the cuts are deeper and they bleed more." By now he was sobbing. "Max we can't afford to lose anyone else. Max I don't think I can take it." With that he broke down and began crying like he hadn't since HE left. _

_I hugged him and then hurried to Nudge's room, which was in the first floor. This time I was determined; I wanted to save what was left of my family._

* * *

**Please Review! you all want imaginary Fang kisses :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I'm back sorry for the delay with the chapter, to show you that I really mean my apology this chapter is longer yey!**

**Fang kisses for everyone.**

**Fang: Stop offering things you don't have.**

**Me: Whatever Iggy kisses for everyone**

**Disclaimer: I do not own * runs away crying ***

* * *

Chapter 3

Fang's POV

1…2… 3… The whip connected again with my skin. At least this one would be the last for today. A 100, was the number of times the whip connected with my skin, 20 was the number of minutes it took me to fly from the wedding to the house, 10 was the number of minutes it took Dylan to ambush me in the house and explain everything and 5 was the number of seconds it took me to make a decision.

In all the time I've been here I have never screamed, nor when they first torture me neither when they brand me for the first time, I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Because if I screamed it would be obvious that I'm in pain and pain is just weakness leaving the body. I couldn't afford to be weak, the slightness show of weakness would put an end to everything, after all I was already in the border of giving up.

Two Erasers came and took away my restrains. Then dragged me to another room. Here I saw the person I hated the most in the world, Dylan. He visited, rather said checked that they were torturing me enough, from time to time. I wondered what he said to the flock when he left. Maybe that he wanted to fly for a while or that he wanted to go somewhere. The Erasers strapped me to a chair and then they left. Dylan waited until they closed the door behind them to start talking to me like we were old buddies.

"Hi Fang how have you been lately, I bet you are having fun." His evil grin playing on his face makes me sick. I didn't throw back a smart remark I just kept quiet like I have been doing this whole month. He likes to talk of how okay the flock is, how happy Max is now, of how he took my place as Iggy's best friend and brother, of how he and Nudge talk about the things she loves and that she loves him like the brother she never had, he also talks about how now Gazzy makes more explosives but more safer because he talked to Max to let the little dude have fun as long as it was safe. Then he talked of Angel and Total and finally of how Max and him were a couple now.

It hurt me a lot but at the same time it was hard to believe that they gave up on me so easily. When he finish trying to destroy everything that I still hold dear to me, my memories of the flock, he just leaves. It angers me, he's the responsible of everything that's happening. Memories flow inside me but I neglect them until I'm safely inside my cell.

Always after that I get thrown back in my cell but today they did something different. I now was in a new room; I guess this mean a new type of torture. A dim light illuminated the room and a single person besides me was in the room.

I was strapped facedown on a table. The whitecoat's back was turned toward me; he was working with some needles and some other lab utensils that I didn't recognize. This didn't make me nervous what I saw next did. First Jeb was the infamous whitecoat and second he was holding a needle with some silver content in it. This couldn't be good.

Jeb had an apologetic look on his face when Dr. Hagen entered the room and asked.

"Is the subject ready?"

"Yes, we have been testing the subject's ability to withstand pain and stressful situations. He has only been fed when he is completely dehydrated. He has also been psychologically damage. He is ready." Jeb said. There he goes again with that face, what's wrong with him?

"Perfect, but first Dylan wants to come here and do something then I expect you to put the Apocalypse Project on motion."

"Yes, it will be done."

"I want everything on motion for the next month, so I expect everything to be ready by then."

"It will be."

"It better be or me and my people will destroy your precious experiments. Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal" Jeb replied.

With that Dr Hagen left the room and Dylan entered. Hell this must be seeing the people you hate most in the world day.

"So what exactly do you want now Dylan?" Jeb asked as he turned around and continued working with something on the table.

"Nothing some final touches. I don't want this freak relating himself with the flock again; I just want him to do the job you guys are going to tell him to do. I can't believe you need him for this." Dylan answered.

"He was made for this. Besides, how do you plan to do that?"

"Easily, I'll destroy what attaches him to the flock." With that, recognition dawned inside me and I began to struggle against my restrains. It was no use, I felt Dylan take both my wings in his hands. Then he began pulling them back. I know they can stretch but they are not elastic. The pain was unbearable but it was nothing compared to what came next. I heard a pop and then pain exploded trough my whole body, I couldn't hold it anymore I screamed. I screamed until my lungs were crying for air.

My wings were broken now. I couldn't believe my pride, my identity was ripped from me like that. Dylan was laughing like this was the most hilarious thing he had ever seen. Jeb was horrified and screamed.

"Why did you do that for!"

"He doesn't need them for his job. My work here is done I expect you to do yours too."

"Where are you going?"

"To the flock again. Unlike you I have to take care of the six most annoying freaks in history and get one of them pregnant so I have hell of a lot to do so goodbye." With that he left.

Jeb approached the table and so low that at first I thought I imagined it he said, "I'm sorry, it was never my intention to take everything this far."

"Then stop it." I hissed. My voice was strange, even for myself. I have been silent for so long that I forgot how it sounded.

"I can't"

"What are you planning to do at least tell me that. You owe me at least that much." It even hurt to speak.

"Fine I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do with you now but nothing more." I nodded.

"In this needle we have something we like to call nanobiotics. They will be injected into your system, the nano's will connect with your spine and they will release a toxin that will cause a great amount of pain but most of all a lot of mental stress that will activate all your powers and you can guess the rest. Dylan already told you all about the other thing." Could this have something to do with what they did to Angel?

"You can't do this to me! Is this like what you did to Angel? You can't do this to the flock, to Max! Jeb I know you don't have a heart and I know you don't give a damn to what happens to me but you do to what happens to her…" I had to stop because another wave of pain struck me.

"What we did to Angel is different. Max will be alright they promised." How could Jeb believe them?

"And you believe them? God for the backstabber you are you don't know when you are getting backstabbed yourself."

"Shut up!" For the first time I saw Jeb lose control. His face was red like a tomato and the veins on his neck were showing. He began to breath slowly and when he was a little bit calmer he replied. "Everything is already in motion, you will fulfill the mission you were created to do and so will Max and Dylan either you like it or not."

With that said he approached me and stuck the needle directly into my spine. At first I felt nothing but then something began to burn inside me. I felt my veins pop up. My breathing became shallow and my vision began to blur. The pain was horrible; it felt like every bone in my body was being crushed by some imaginary force. My body began to shake involuntary and I began to fight my restrains. I began to scream until it hurt my vocal cords.

It felt like an eternity has passed when finally the pain began to fade. I couldn't hear, see smell, taste or feel. Maybe I was finally dead. I thought death would be peaceful apparently not. I still could think, I still could remember what they did to me; I still remembered the pain, the horror, and the sadness. I still could remember them, my family and how much I missed them.

I was fighting the drowsiness. What will I do when all this was over? When I woke up will I be a different person? Would my feelings change? What will they do to the flock? What will they do with me? A single tear run through my cheek and then it was over. I lost consciousness.

* * *

**You know the drill review, chapter sooner 10 reviews and I update later today your choice. Fang and Iggy kisses for you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello sorry for the delay, blame school. So I have some little things to say like sorry for my grammar the reason for that is on my profile and second this goes for FangRulez and the answer is maybe:P**

**Disclaimer: I do own Maximum Ride. **

**Suddenly FBI agents burst trhough the door.**

**FBI:You are getting sue by James Patterson here is the paper, signed by him**

**Me: YEYYYYYYYYYYYY I have James Patterson's autograph**

**FBI: You'll go to jail if you don't put a disclaimer right now**

**Me: If I put a disclaimer will you still let me keep this paper**

**FBI: sure O_o**

**Me: Okay, I do not own Maximum Ride**

* * *

Chapter 4

Max's POV

I ran down the stairs and approached Nudge's room. Every member in the flock has a room, even Dylan. Mine was decorated with earth color, I have a full sized bed and it's covers are brown and blue.

When I was just centimeters away from Nudge's door, I decided to listen first to what was going on inside. I put my ear against the door and began to listen. It surprised me that the voice I heard wasn't Nudge's.

"Nudge, everything is going to be alright, please stop this, because if you don't you are going to get yourself badly hurt or killed." Iggy's voice came from behind the door. What was Iggy doing in Nudge's room? Does he already know what's going on, and if so, am I the only one so detached that doesn't know what's going on?

"Iggy, I'm already hurt." Her voice wasn't anything more than a whisper. My eyes began to water, I couldn't believe I've missed my motor mouth so much; she hasn't talked much since He left. How could I've been so naïve to believe that everything and everyone was fine, if we didn't even talk about the thing that right now is ripping us apart?

"Nudge, I think it is time to tell Max everything…"

"No!! She's just recovering from Fang's leaving and…" That name, everything still hurts too much.

"You are killing yourself!!! That's a lot bigger than anything that already happened; she need's to learn that Fang is already gone, but that we are still here." Hearing this was like a slap through the face. Still, Iggy continued. "She need's to move on and live in the present!!"

There was a long silence before Nudge's answer, as if she was looking for the right thing to say.

"I'm not trying to kill myself, I just want to get detached from everything else that's going on." By now, Nudge was crying, but still she kept talking. "Iggy, I don't want to bring more problems to Max. You know what Dylan is doing and you don't do anything to stop it. As the second in command right now, you should do something. We can't wait for Max to fix all the problems."

"Nudge, I love you." Those last three words amazed me and at the same time, sent waves of pain through me. The only person that had ever said those words to me destroyed me in the worst possible way. Iggy continued his speech as if those words were normal in a conversation between the two of them. "But you have to stop. Nothing is worth your tears and pain. I'll be here for you, for ever. Please, promise me you'll stop."

"I will, if you promise not to tell Max anything, not even Gazzy knows this." I thought they were trying to hide from me the fact that Nudge cut herself, but Gazzy knew that. Apparently, they were hiding something else from me. "Please, promise." She begged him and us bird kids aren't fond of that.

"Fine, I won't. I'm doing this for you, but I will ask you for something in exchange."

"What?"

"You have to promise, no, you have to swear, that you'll never cut again."

"Alright."

If I ever find you doing it again I will tell Max everything about you and Angel." There was something about Angel? I was tempted to intervene and demand to know what was happening, but then something happened that stopped me.

"I'll do it." Nudge accepted these conditions. What could be so bad that she didn't want me to know under any circumstances? Something in my inside changed in that moment. If I stayed quiet about the conversation I just heard, Nudge would be safe.

Maybe this was selfish of me, but I wanted to save everyone that I have left. Even if it meant under some little lie. With that resolution, I detached myself from the door in time to drown the little kissing noises that were coming from behind the door. The memories could easily destroy me.

I made it back to my room and laid myself on the bed. Where have I been that I couldn't see this happening? What was wrong with angel? Why did Fang leave? With all those thoughts in mind, I drift into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Please Review, because those make me happy:). Me + Happy= New Chapter Soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people! I forgot to tell you in last chapter, but here we have them again IGGY and FANG KISSES * confetti * Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride and I don't want her, I just want the boys. If someone knows how to obtain them please cal me: 939-521-IWANT-FANGandIGGY**

* * *

Chapter 5

Angel's POV

I was downstairs all by myself, staring through the window at the birds that were flying outside. It must be good to feel so free, without anyone invading the most private thing in life, the mind.

Ha, the irony. That last statement coming from the mind-reading freak. It wasn't the same as Max's voice, this thing, this voice inside my head controlled everything I did and say. I still remember the first thing the voice made me do. It was a year or so ago and we had just escaped from the school thanks to the stupid Ari, Max made us stop on a toy store. There I found the cutest bear dressed like an angel, I asked Max if she could buy it for me and she said no. That's when my voice showed up for the first time, it told me to mind control a woman there to make her buy me the bear, and it worked. Since then the voice has been telling me what to do, when to do it, and how to do it.

The voice is a mystery to me, but I do know something, when the school abducted me a year ago they did something to me that made the voice appear in my head.

In that moment I heard the front door open and then close after someone entered the house. Suddenly I was scared, it must be Dylan entering the house. I hide behind the sofa so he wouldn't find me so easily. When he made it to the living room he stopped. Panic covered me, maybe he found me!

"Where is that stupid brat?" Dylan mumbled.

"Who are you calling a brat?" Iggy stepped into the living room with a very serious glance on his face.

"What? Now your work here is to sneak on people and hear their conversation, since you're so useless at everything else." Dylan answered. His voice sent shivers through my whole body.

"Actually I wouldn't do that to someone with feelings, but since you don't have them."

"Ha, very funny. I didn't know we had a clown in the flock. Tell me, why were you waiting for me?"

"What makes you think that I was waiting for you?"

"First, you wouldn't talk to me ever, unless you needed to tell me something life threatening and second, you made sure everyone was out for you to speak freely to me."

"Fair enough. Max just fell asleep, I don't now were Angel is, and Nudge left with Gazzy. They wanted to stretch their wings, since now time to fly is controlled by you." Iggy explained. He hadn't heard me because I have learned to be so quiet that I almost turned invisible, even to those that can see.

"If you are here because you got tired of being the flock's psychologist, then sorry. I'm not interested in the crap you have to say." With that Dylan tried to leave, but when he was about to pass Iggy, he caught Dylan by the arm and yank him back into the living room.

"I'm going to tell you this once. I know is hard for your little brain to understand it all at once, so you better pay close attention." Iggy looked angry and dead serious. I've never seen Iggy like this, not once in my entire 7 years of life. "I don't plan to tell Max anything about what you did to Angel, but you have to leave, you won't come back ever again, and don't think I don't know you had something to do with Fang's leaving."

Iggy knew! I can't believe Iggy knows about what Dylan does to me. Little tears began to run down my cheek as I remembered the horror. I couldn't believe what I heard next, laughter. Dylan was laughing like a maniac, when his laughing rant ended he responded.

"I don't think I want to leave. Thinking of it well, I won't. You know why? Because, you aren't going to tell anything to Max. You want to know why? Because if you do tell, I'm going to activate the virus that was injected in Angel's body when her Voice was implanted. For your information, that virus could kill her in 24 hours and I don't think you want that."

" Was this what you told Fang to make him leave?"

"Part, but there was a little more." Dylan wore a smile on his face like he just won the lottery. I couldn't believe Fang left to save me. I didn't deserve his sacrifice, my family, and their love. I am the worst creature ever created. I'm trash. I was thinking these horrobable things when Dylan spoke again. "And to make myself clear, if you ever tell, or even insinuate anything of what happened to Angel, I'll make sure that your beloved Nudge doesn't see the light of the sun again, Are we clear?"

Iggy looked defeated. Maybe Fang sacrificed his life for me knowing there were still people that could protect the flock, but Iggy couldn't. Max was in no condition of being leader, which left Iggy alone to protect and save the flock. "Crystal"

With a satisfied face, Dylan walked upstairs to his room, which was next to Max's. I left my hiding place and run to my room. There I cried the whole night. My family didn't talk to me, I lost my father figure, and I was getting abused by Dylan.

Sometimes I wish I could go to sleep and never wake up again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, yes I'm alive. Now i wanted to ask you, have you ever had a word on your mind that you can't take out? Mine is cheesecake. Every time someone asks me something I answered with CHEESECAKE! **

**Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: No I'm not James Patterson. I'm not even a guy.**

* * *

Chapter 6

2 Months later.

Iggy's POV

If life can change in seconds, imagine what could happen in two months.

Being blind have advantages, like I don't let looks interfere with my judgment. I have never seen the love of my life, or my brothers and sisters, but at least I haven't seen Dylan either.

Fang may have left but I have never felt any resentment toward him. I don't know why but I have never doubt that there was a lot more to his leaving than what was stated on that stupid letter. I know Dylan has something to do with it, after all he confessed it in the conversation we had two months ago.

That Conversation. So many things have changed since that conversation. First, Nudge, Gazzy, and me have been on a quest to look for Fang. Second, Max finally accepted Dylan. I couldn't believe it at first because, it happened so suddenly. Only two weeks after I talked to Dylan, Max told us that she decided to be with him.

* Flashback *

Today I was with Nudge just sitting together on a couch and holding hands when suddenly Max burst through the door and called for a flock meeting. The first thing I notice was that in Max's voice, for the first time since Fang left, there was a hint of emotion.

"Flock, I want to make an announcement." All of us, except me I was looking in her direction, were looking at her expectantly. "First, we are moving to a new house." She said this very enthusiastically. Behind that mask of enthusiasm, I knew that the real reason we were moving was because the memories here were too painful to sustain. "Second, Dylan and I…, we are together now." She said hesitantly.

That hit me like a wall of bricks. Max was waiting for our reactions; apparently she knew this wouldn't be taken easily. Angel ran upstairs and hid herself in her room. Nudge and me couldn't even talk. Gazzy was the one who spoke, or rather yell, first.

"What?! Are you crazy? Of all the people in the world, you pick this asshole." Wow, I've never seen Gazzy explode like that.

"I can pick whoever I want, it's my life." Max answered indignantly.

"I'm not disturbed because you are with someone. I'm disturbed because you are with _him_." He said him like if the word only was a mortal sin.

"Gazzy you are so immature!"

"No, you are. We all know why you are doing this."

"Really, then tell me because apparently I didn't received the memo."

"You are doing this to forget Fang!" I heard how she backed away a little when Gazzy spoke Fang's name. "Stop already. Fang left, fine. That doesn't mean you have to go running into Dylan's arms."

"I love Dylan and there isn't anything more to it."

"Yeah, and I'm the toothfairy."

"Gazzy go to your room, you're grounded." Max never grounded us, which only let us know one thing, she was desperate to end the conversation.

"No, you need to listen. You don't love Dylan, you still love Fang, and the only reason you are doing this is because you are a coward. You are afraid of feeling unloved, you're afraid of leaving empty the space Fang left in your heart. That's why you can't speak Fang's name out loud, and that's why you decided to take Dylan."

I was impressed. Gazzy was being very mature. Then I heard a slap. Max slapped Gazzy on the face.

"You know nothing!!" Max screamed at Gazzy.

Nudge stands up quickly and screamed at Max. "What is wrong with you?" Then silence filled the room. I don't know if Max was more shocked for what she did or for Nudge's sudden outburst.

"I don't know." With that she ran upstairs. I heard someone following her, which I guess was Dylan. That left Gazzy, Nudge, and me downstairs. We were in an awkward silence until Nudge spoke up.

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Gazzy replied.

"Nothing." I spoke for the first time since Max told us about her and Dylan. "I mean, we aren't going to do anything about Max wanting to be with Dylan, for now. But we have to find Fang."

"It's true even if he left us, he is the only one that can bring Max back to her senses." Nudge said.

"Every day that passes I doubt more that he left us. I think this is all complot from Dylan and the School." Gazzy said. He was really impressing me today.

"We must track the school, they should know were Fang is." I said.

"Yeah, but we aren't a hundred percent sure about this." Nudge replied, sadly.

"Yes, but we should start there. It's the only lead we have right now. After all, we have the world greatest hacker, which will make the work a lot more easier." I smiled at Nudge, or at least at the place were I've last heard her voice.

"Perfect, Gazzy go get the laptop, we are going to start right now." Nudge said enthusiastically. Then I heard as Gazzy went to look for the laptop. This was the first light of hope we have felt since everything that have happened, so we were going to hold to it for dear life.

* End of Flashback *

For two months, we have been looking for Fang without even finding his name mentioned in any of the school's paperwork.

When Nudge found the school's data system she was static, but after a week of searching in the same place without results she lost hope. She continued checking the site daily for any sign of Fang but until now nothing had showed up.

Things have changed a little since Max accepted Dylan. First, Max and Dylan were always together. That was good for us, especially for Angel because now Dylan was too busy with Max to pay any attention to us. Second, we forgave Angel. If we wanted to find Fang we were going to need any resource we could get and a mind reading genius would be a lot of help, and we all have an enemy in common, Dylan.

I passed most of the time lying around Nudge listening to her tipping on the computer. We didn't speak much, but every time I heard her voice it reminded me how close I came to losing her. I wanted to protect her no matter what even if it meant to give my life for her. Suddenly, Fang passed through my mind. Maybe he did the same thing for Max and look at how she's repaying his sacrifice. Fang would want Max to be happy not to live in misery.

"Flock, meeting outside." I heard Max scream from the backyard. I didn't like this, the last time we had a meeting Max made the worst mistake in her life. What could happen now?

We made it outside; Max and Dylan were waiting for us there.

_They are blocking me. _Angel send me mentally.

_What else are they doing? _I replied.

_They are holding hands and Dylan is smiling like a maniac. _Angel replied.

Nothing good can be happening if Dylan is smiling.

"Flock, I have something to tell you." Max was hesitant. What could make Max so uneasy? Then I heard the answer.

* * *

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You know you want to click the button that says review ;) If you do Fang and Iggy kisses will come to you, and for the guys I guess Max kisses. Oh God Fang wants to kill me now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay I had a ton of school work and still have. Here's the new chapter which is longer yeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. So thanks for all the people who reviewed and favorite my story, I LOVE U. Here are all the Fang and Iggy kisses that I owe you. I have to say it was fun to write in Iggy's POV. Finally the whole plot is revealed. **

**Confession: I like cliffies.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own the story not the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Jeb's POV

Paperwork, I hate paperwork. I'm more of a lab person. I love the lab, and the experiments. I hate paperwork. But Dr. Hagen thinks this is very important. This paperwork was about the Incarnation experiment, with the subject 10937424 of the Apocalypse Project.

Everyone was stressed out because today the doctor would come to check on us. Last month he came, but the subject wasn't ready. Actually, the subject isn't ready yet. It hasn't woke up since we inject the nanobiotics inside it.

The door to my office opened revealing one of the younger scientists.

"Dr. Batchelder, Dr. Hagen is waiting for you in the conference room."

"Thank you." I said right before he leaved the room. That was a plain answer. Here no one cared for anyone. Most of us don't even have families, while some of us lost our families years ago. My mind went back years ago, on the last day I saw my wife as that, my wife.

* Flashback *

I entered my house tiptoeing because I was late again. My wife, Valencia, was already tired and angry of everything I did. The late nights at work, my sudden disappearances at days, and especially how I used our own daughter as an experiment. She wanted to see the baby again, but I didn't let her.

"Late again?" Her voice came from the kitchen. Dammit, she was awake. So I decided to answer like a smart ass.

"Yeah, apparently. Look at the clock and you will know." Smooth.

"So tell me, what's the newest experiment. The one that had made you come late every night for the past three weeks." She said this as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"It's classified." A plain answer; after everything I've seen, emotions weren't that important.

"Jeb, for you everything is classified. Everything is a secret or none of my business I'm tired of it. All your things are in the luggage beside the TV on the living room." With that she turned around and went for the stairs. But I stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Are you throwing me out?"

"The papers of the divorce will be on your office on Monday." A plain answer.

" Fine, I'll leave. You will regret this."

* End of Flashback*

She never regret it. She even remarried.

I entered the conference room and there was Dr. Hagen waiting with another of his scientist's coworkers, Brigit Dwyre. I can't stand her, she thinks she's better than anyone else here.

"Batchelder, how much more time will it take for you to end my experiment." Dr. Hagen said indignantly.

"It's not my fault that the subject isn't accepting the change." I said impassibly.

"Then force the change. I want the project on motion right now." Dr. Hagen was furious. His project has already been delayed a month and he didn't want to wait anymore.

"Maybe the nanos that you favorite scientist created weren't that effective." I offered a glance toward Brigit. She felt insulted. If she could kill with glances, I would be dead already.

"Excuse me if you can't even inject a needle right." Brigit responded.

"Enough. Forget about waiting until it wakes up naturally, just go and do it yourself." Dr. Hagen retorted.

"If you want the subject to die, fine I'll do it. Oh, and if there's someone to blame for this is your golden boy Dylan. He applied a hell of a lot more stress to the subject than necessary." I was getting angry. I didn't like to be boss around, much less from a third class doctor.

"He did in one day what you were trying to do for a whole month."

"Of course because if you tried to do it all at once with the type of experiment we were trying to achieve, there could be brain damage resulting in the in-utilization of the subject."

"I studied him myself and I'm sure he can take that and more." Brigit said as a matter of fact.

"Anyways, it ends today. Dr. Batchelder , you are going to wake the subject today. I already arrange a meting at four on the evening for everyone that have been related with the Angel experiment, the By-half plan, and the Apocalypse project to be here and finally see the beginning of the new era." Dr. Hagen already felt like he had succeeded.

"But that's only 15 minutes away. I can't have everything ready by then."

"Then you better stop talking and start the proceeding." Brigit said.

I left the conference room and directed myself toward the experimentation room. There it lay on a hospital bed, Fang. The one who used to be like my own son.

"I'm sorry."

With that I disconnected the breathing machine. In just one minute the heart monitor line went flat.

* * *

Dylan's POV

I was flying toward the School. After everything I told Dr. Hagen this morning, he arranged a meting with everyone who had ever been involved with the hybridations.

Everyone back at the house must still be on a shock. I excused myself so I could come to the meting. I made up the excuse that I would give them time to adjust to the idea, so I went on a fly.

Now I was on my way to the meeting that would surely change the world and history forever.

* * *

Dr. Hagen's POV

Everyone was already present on the exhibition room. Well except for Dylan, but I could understand why he was late. First, he had to take care of the stupid bird kids.

When Dylan called and told me that he had completed his mission, it was the moment when I decided to take matters into my own hands. Since the beginning I knew Jeb could become a liability because his emotions toward the bird kids could cloud his better judgment. But Jeb was the best at this and if I wanted to guarantee success, he was the answer.

Everyone was already seated on the table. Brigit, Mr. Chu, Ter Borcht, Ann, and many others were already here, eagerly expecting the results.

The room in which we were having this meeting wasn't so big. It was divide by a crystal. On the other side of the crystal was where the Incarnation experiment was going to take place.

The door opened revealing a very pleased Dylan. He apologized for his tardiness and then he took a seat beside me. He passed me some papers, which I began to read. They were observations Dylan made of the flocks attitudes and ways of acting; also what he had lived with them and what he accomplished. I was really pleased after reading everything.

At the other side of the crystal a hospital bed was being moved in with the subject lying on it. The scientists connected the heart monitor to the subject, which showed a flat line, and then they left. The last one to leave the room was the one that brought a table with all the utensils we were going to utilize for the awakening.

Finally Jeb entered the room at the other side of the crystal and signalized me to begin.

I stand up, opened my papers, and cleared my throat. Let the show begin.

"Good evening everyone, I'm glad that you all could make it here today. As you all know the Apocalypse project has been put on motion. Every single subject is already prepared to receive what's coming. To explain to us how the outside subjects are doing we have Dylan here to do it."

Dylan stand up and began passing through the room.

"As you know, around four months ago, I was introduces to the leader of the flock known as Max. Since then I've been trying to win her trust. My mission was simple and it contained three parts. First, make the subject 10937424 also known as Fang leave the flock and deliver him to the school so they could begin the Incarnation experiment, which we are going to see it's success in just moments.

"Second, weaken experiment 11528454 also known as Angel. As you know she is the most gifted of them all and we needed her out of the way. To fulfill this we used two methods, the so-called Intro Vocally (known as the Voice) and physical abuse. These things put her mental abilities in stress, which cause her abilities to work only with a 30% capacity.

"Third, weaken experiment 10856935 also known as Maximum Ride. Since she is the leader without her the others will be lost and they wont intervene with anything. We accomplish this by taking away her mate. But the best part is that I got the opportunity to create a superior hybrid. Because of her depression she was too weak , so she tried to seek comfort on someone and that someone was me, giving me the opportunity to reproduce with her. With all this we will be able to complete the project with no intervention of the flock." With that Dylan sat down.

"Don't worry we wont kill the so called flock with the Apocalypse project, we will use them for more experimentation. If Jeb could proceed with the experiment." I was pleased everything was going according to the plan.

On the other side of the crystal Jeb cleared his throat and began to explain everything.

"The Apocalypse project was created around sixteen years ago, it consisted of two separate plans. The first one being the By-half plan, which consist on killing half of the planet's population leaving only the healthiest and most brilliants minds alive, and the

second one being the Hybridation plan, which consist of those who survive the first part of the plan will be perfected giving them abilities that will help to save this world.

"For all this to take place we had to create someone to make possible the first plan. We created six subjects. Each one of them before birth was injected with the gene that if activated would give he or she the ability to put the By-half plan on motion.

"When they were on the School we run a series of tests that could make the activation of the gene possible. None of them made it, one even lost his sight in one of the tests. Until one day the subject 10937424 was put through the edge and activated the gene causing the death of one of the Erasers that was supervising him. After that, the subject forgot what he did, but the event caused him psychological trauma. He stopped talking. Of course he began to speak again, but he was silent most of the time and every time he answered something either he shrugged or it would be monosyllabic. Then is when I decided to take them away from the school, it was better to wait until the trauma cured and it was better if he was with the other subjects too.

"When he cured almost completely I decided to leave them alone, to see how they survived. They did perfectly. Now the Incarnation experiment can be put on motion. This experiment consists in the activation of the gene by putting the subject through a lot of pain and traumatic events. We have been preparing the subject.

As you can see the subject is dead, but the trauma and pain he went through before dying and the stress it'll cause the shocks we are going to going to give him is going to activate the gene."

A new guy entered the room and Jeb left. Seconds later Jeb enter our side of the room and signalized the other guy to begin. The guy began to give electrical shocks to the subject but nothing happened. When I was about to scream at Jeb I heard a beeping sound coming from the heart monitor. Suddenly the guy that gave the subject the shocks began to scream. When he collapsed to the floor dead the subject stand up. His eyes were black as night. When his eyes turned back to normal Dylan was the one who broke the silence.

"Do you know who you are?"

"No." The subject said with an emotionless voice. A smiled crossed Dylan's face.

" You know that we created you subject 10937424 and you will do as we say?" He pushed.

The subject seemed to think about it and then nodded.

With a satisfied smile I said, "The Apocalypse project is officially on motion."

* * *

Subject 10937424's POV

They explained to me what I had to do and I'll do it no matter what or who tries to stop me.

* * *

**Reviews= me happy= New Chapter Soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm extremely sorry for the delay but the finals were killers. I expect to update sooner and more now that school's over**. **Thanks for all the reviewers I Love you guys. I have a few thins to say first:**

**Petition: I need a beta reader who ever wants to become my beta reader can pm me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR and I do not deserve it after making you wait so much for this.**

**Important: Since this is a filler it takes place between the two last POV in the last chapter. If you don't feel any emotions is because Fang right now can't feel anything. Also Fang is OCC but that's because he can't remember anything.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Subject 10937424's POV

There was this bright light blinding me. I felt so angry for no reason. The only thing I was feeling right now was hate. It was eating through my core and sucking the life out of me. This pain, this sorrow that I was feeling was eating me alive.

The pain and rage was subsiding now. This abrupt change in feeling startled me. I finally got out of the trance completely. There was a dead guy next to me. Was that because of me?

I turned around and saw a bunch of people sitting around a table. I didn't understand why. Actually I didn't understand anything. Where was I? What was going on? Who am I?

That last question hit me like a ton of bricks. Who am I? I remember how to talk, breath, and eat, but what about everything else.

There was a blond man on the other side of the crystal that was separating me from him and the other persons. This guy was looking at me directly and was the first one who broke the silence.

"Do you know who you are?" Said the blond man.

What should I respond? Do I lie and see what happens or do I tell the truth and see if they could help me. Inside of me I felt like I didn't want to show weakness, but was it worth it. I wouldn't admit this to anyone, but I was lost. I know the difference between being happy and angry but I can't feel that difference.

"No," I answered emotionless.

That seemed to please him, but still he pushed it. "You know that we created you, subject 10937424, and you will do as we say?"

So they created me. That's why I didn't remember anything. There wasn't anything to remember, they created me. I was their property. So I just nodded in acceptance.

The blond guy with a satisfied smile proclaimed, "The Apocalypse project is officially on motion."

* * *

Later, they moved me to a cell. The cell had a bed on one side, and a door at the other side that connected with a bathroom. They feed me and gave me water. After that they left. I took a bath and discover something on my back. They felt like wings.

How did I know how wings felt? I don't know, but neither did I know how I learned to speak.

I walked to a mirror that was on top of the sink and turned my back to it. When I turned my face I could see the pair of jet black wings. I tried to move them but it was useless. The wings didn't work. I needed to ask what were those doing on my back, but maybe later. I went to my mattress and laid on it. So many questions; even though I know that I was created here, still there is a feeling deep inside me that knows that there is more about me than what they are letting me know.

Then I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

I waked up at the sound of my cell being opened. The same guy that talked to me earlier stepped inside the cell. He was tall and looked in a hurry.

"I've come here to explain to you the mission you were created to do. I have to do it fast because I have a mission of my own to complete." The blond guy said.

"Can I ask you something first?"

"Sure," he answered.

"What's your name?"

"Dylan, but why do you want to know?" Dylan asked.

"What's my name?"

"Why do you even want to know?" It was clear the questions were beginning to bother him.

"Well, I know what a name is and a name gives identity to someone. I want one. Everyone has one; I want one too. I want to have an identity."

"Look, your name is Subject 10937424 and you are going to kill half of the world's human population. Jeb will give you the full instructions and all the faces of the people you are going to kill to you in a few days. That's all you need to know." He stand up quickly and was about to leave but I decided to ask something else first.

"Why do I have wings?" That seemed to stop him on his tracks. He turned around and gave me a simple answer.

"Those were a mistake, you weren't meant to have them." With that he left.

* * *

Apparently Dylan was very angry, because that same evening Jeb came to my cell to talk to me.

"You understand your duty, right?"

"Yes," what other answer could I give?

He explained everything about the Apocalypse project and what was my role in it. But still I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me. He even explained that the wings were a mistake; the same thing that Dylan told me, but I didn't bought it.

"The past," I whispered.

"Did you say something?" Jeb asked.

"Do I have a past, friends family, a lover? What about the most basic thing, a mother?" I was intrigued.

"No, you were created here and-"

"No, that can't be it. I must have something, I can feel it."

"Don't push it Fang, some things are better left untouched." He retorted.

"What did you call me?"

"Nothing, just please leave things as they are already. I know that if you are strong enough you'll find all the answers you need." Jeb sounded like my conscience, which is weird. I know what a conscience is but I don't have one.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I expect a lot more from you and though I know that you will not trust me ever, I still want you to do the right thing at the end. You must begin to separate what's good from what's wrong." Why wouldn't I trust him?

"How am I going to know that?" I felt so stupid. I know that good is what you are supposed to do and evil is what you aren't supposed to do, but how do I know the difference. The world isn't black and white, is more like gray.

"You have to find out that for yourself. Are you going to fulfill your mission?" Jeb was telling me to do that, so that means that killing half of the planet's population was the right thing to do.

"I will." I'll do it no matter what or who tries to stop me.

With a sad smile on his face he walked out of my cell. Isn't finishing the mission what he wants me to do? Humans are so difficult; they want you to do something they don't want to do. I'm not human, Jeb didn't say it but it was obvious. If I wasn't born like them and I didn't feel like them that means I'm not one of them. Now killing them has become a lot easier.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! I already have the next chapter on paper, you are the best fans in the world.**

**Quest:The person who guesses first what really is going on with Max and why, earns a chapter dedicated to him or her and also he gets to be in the story. I don't know how but I'll make it happen.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Here they come again Fang and Iggy kisses! I love my readers and I dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, you guys are the best.**

**This chapter takes place right after the chapter that was in Iggy's POV. **

**Important: I need a betareader! I now my grammar sucks but well... This chapter hasn't been checked  
**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

* * *

Chapter 9

Nudge's POV

I saw how Dylan flew away. He said he was going to let us cope with the information we just received, fucking asshole. Yeah, I just cussed. I know that if Max finds out that I cussed she would kill me, but if you know why I cussed you would understand.

Everything started this morning. I was with Iggy when Max called a Flock meeting. I stopped using the computer and went outside. The sun blinded me. I don't go outside very often because of Dylan. He prohibited flying. Why the hell do we listen to him? Easy, because now he was with Max and we couldn't afford to lose her too.

Everyone was outside and they were in a turmoil of emotions. It was obvious that they were preoccupied if you saw them, but for me it wasn't obvious, it was true. Their emotions were killing me. No one knows about this new power of mine; I can feel emotions. I received that power right after Fang left. Sure, I already could feel the emotions a person had toward an object by touching the object, but now the power was stronger. I didn't need to touch anything to know how you were feeling.

That power was driving me insane. Right after Fang left, the Flocks emotions were so strong that I couldn't block them. Imagine you already are very sad about something, but then you have to feel the sadness of everyone else too. Is like feeling something multiplied by four. I didn't include Dylan because he never was sad. Actually, he was so happy that it hurts. Since I couldn't block the emotions I had to cut to keep my mind free of the pain.

Now that I look back, it was a stupid thing to do, but I didn't have any other choice. It was either cut or be driven insane by everyone else's emotions. At least this power have its advantages, I can feel if you are lying or telling the truth and I don't think you can block my power like Angel's.

Oh God, I get off-track too fast. So we went outside and Dylan and Max were waiting there for us. Dylan was smiling, but Max was uneasy.

"Flock, I have something to tell you." Max was very nervous and she was looking at Dylan like asking for help. I could open the blocks and feel what she was feeling, but I decided against it. If she wanted to tell us, she would eventually.

Dylan saw that Max wasn't going to talk so he took the lead.

"You know Max and I have been together for two months and if I must say this have been the best two months of my life." I was going to be sick. "I know how you are trying to heal and I think this new joy is going to help you forgive." Anything that comes from Dylan can't be a joy.

"Are you going to tell us or are you going to continue talking like a sissy." That's my Iggy.

"Max is pregnant!" Dylan said it like this was the best news ever. I have to say everyone was in shock Angel was the one who broke the silence.

"What? And you find this good news? These are the worst news ever! I hate you Dylan and Max I can't believe you could sink so low." Ouch, Angel you are the best. She said what needed to be said in the shortest sentence ever. If I had spoken, which I tried not to anymore, there would be a whole discourse about why this was just wrong.

"I'm going to leave you all alone so you can figure things out." So we are back at the beginning. Watching how Dylan flew away to give us "space". What a lie. I shut down my restrains to feel everything else.

Angel was furious. Iggy still couldn't believe it. Max felt ashamed, you should. Gazzy felt guilty. Why did Gazzy felt guilty? I'll ask him later because now no one could here anything only Angel's accusations toward Max.

"How could you do this to us? I hate you. I'm glad Fang left, if not he would have had to suffer through all of this. You are shameless. I hate Dylan. If you think he is the good boy he had made you believe he is then you are death wrong. You don't know what we have been through with this guy…"

"Angel…" Iggy was cautioning her to not say anything that she would regret later.

"I'm tired of this Iggy. I'm tired of hiding. Well Max you can finally get rid of me. You either chose me or you chose Dylan. Take your pick."

"You can't actually be asking me this?" Max complained, she was beginning to feel trapped. She didn't know what to do.

"Yes I can and I am. Decide either I leave or Dylan does." Angel said. If Max chose Angel what are we going to do?

"Dylan is the father of my child you can't possibly ask for me to chose." Max was on the edge of tears. But then I felt it, a lie.

"You are lying." I whispered. My voice came out raspy because I didn't use it often.

"Nudge, did you said something?" Max glanced toward me.

I gathered all my strength and repeated myself. "You are lying." Everyone was looking at me waiting for an explanation. "You are lying, I know it. What are you hiding Max?"

" Nudge?" Iggy asked.

"I have a new power and I can tell if someone is lying and Max is."

"Lie or not she has to decide." Angel interjected. While Angel looked decided, Max looked lost. Things are definitely changing. I could feel why Angel was doing this. She wants to see if Max has changed the Flock for Dylan.

"Max you know you can tell us everything, don't you?" Iggy was the most reasonable of us all. Gazzy has been quiet all along. He also was hiding something. Actually he has been the only one who has been trying to bring us all together, but his sorrow has been different to everyone else's.

"You don't understand, I love Dylan-"

"No, you don't. You detest him just as much as everyone else. You know what he has been doing to Angel all along and you know that he has been trying to divide the flock since the first time he arrived, but most importantly deep inside you now that Dylan is the cause of Fang's leaving." I confessed. I felt bad for exposing all her feelings, but she needed to hear it. "Tell us the truth, we can help. My new power consists in knowing what you feel and there must be a reason to why I developed that power now." I directed myself toward Gazzy. "What are you hiding and don't try to lie, I'll now."

"I…" Max stopped.

"You don't want to show weakness." I said reading her feelings again. "You are only weak if you leave things as they are."

Then Max began to cry and finally confessed the truth.

"I don't know who the fathers is. I was a virgin, but then the symptoms began to show and when I went to google and searched for the symptoms it said it was a pregnancy. I was scared so I did the only thing that came to my mind; I went for Dylan. I hate myself for what I had to do, but now he believes he's the father."

It was shocking how many emotions were happening inside Max, without counting the ones the Flock was also experiencing. But the least expected person talked.

"I'm sorry Max. Everything is my fault." I turned to Gazzy and I tried to find a lie in his words, but I couldn't. He really believed he was the responsible for everything that was going on.

"What do you mean Gasman?" Iggy was confused.

"I don't know how but I also developed a new power. Mine is like my sister's but a little more different. I can control people's actions from distances and later make them forget what they did. I can't read minds like Angel, but my mind control is stronger. Maybe I developed mental powers because my genes are like my sisters."

"When did this powers appear?" I asked because mine began to appear right after…

"Right after the weird sickness we got in Los Angeles." Exactly like me, but my powers were at full speed right after Fang left, it could be because we all got an emotional break down. "I was seeing how Dylan was stealing Max away and angering Fang. I feared that the Flock would split up again so I did the only thing I could think of to maintain us united. At first I tried to make Dylan leave but for some reason he is immune to my powers; so I made Max do something with Fang-"

"You did what?" Oh God, Max is angry.

"I'm sorry, but things were going wrong and is the only thing I could think of to make you and Fang maintain the Flock together." Gazzy tried to defend himself but now my brain was running full gear. "Still, he left. I made things worse."

"Wait, maybe Dylan found out and made Fang leave." I'm a genius.

"But Nudge, Dylan thinks that's his child also or else you should have felt the lie." Damn Gazzy.

"Not necessarily. I was blocking your feelings when he told us."

"Either way we have to find Fang, right now I think he is the only one that knows exactly what's going on and now I'm convince that Dylan is reason for Fang's leaving." Iggy said. "Probably he didn't even leave; he was abducted."

"We need to find him." For the first time I felt hope in Max's words.

"I have a plan we leave now that Dylan is not around. We look for Fang and we solve everything." Angel said.

"Perfect, guys pack your things we are leaving." That's the Max that we all love, the leader.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. me + review= new chapter soon. Let's make it to 40 reviews, I know you guys can do it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M SO SORRY! I probably lost a lot of reader. I DON'T HAVE AN EXCUSE ONLY THAT I WAS TAKING SOME CLASSES IN SUMMER. BUT I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH IS ALREADY ON PAPER SHOULD BE UP SOON.**

**I HAVE SOME PEOPLE TO MENTION. FIRST MY BETA READER ARMYGIRL WHICH HASN'T CHECK THIS CHAPTER SO EVERY MISTAKE GOES ON ME. THE CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE:**

**RIDE-TO-THE-MAX( I'M DOING THIS ONE FOR YOU HOPE YOU LIKE IT:) ) , DIAMONDSUNSHINE ( I ALWAYS LOVE YOUR REVIEWS) , AAW102 (THANKS) , CENTINI (THANKS FOR THE KUDOS LOL) , AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST FANG RULEZ ( YOUR REVIEW ALWAYS MAKES ME HAPPY)**

**FANG AND IGGY KISSES FOR ALL OF YOU!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Gazzy's POV

I ran to my room, which was at the first floor. This has turn up good at the end, I think. At least Max now hated Dylan.

I began to pack everything I could and needed. Cloth, personal stuff, and explosive stuff were being thrown into my backpack. Don't tell Max the last one.

For the first time in moths, I felt normal. As normal, as an Avian- human hybrid can feel. We were on the run again, Max was the leader, and I was planning a great new bomb. What else could I ask for, besides finding Fang?

That still was bothering me. As mature as I may be right now, still there were moments when I felt insecure. The question what if clouded my mind every now and then. What if I hadn't intervened with my new power? What if Fang had stayed? What if we don't find him? What if we do?

My powers have been growing by the minute. Controlling something without having eye contact with it is hard. Still I've managed. I know it means that I saw a little bit of that. Yeah, I'm still not that mature to say the S word. But hey, I didn't watch everything, just the first part. Remember I learned everything I know on television and there can't be anything worse than what they show at night, and as fast as I took full control I didn't have to watch it. Oh God I'm rambling like Nudge now.

Everyone must be wondering why I did what I did. Well first, I saw how Dylan was wining Max over and how that was breaking the Flock and Fang. So I decided to fix it. In every movie, you already now were I learned everything, making… that brings people together. I didn't know Fang would leave right after that, even though they don't remember what they did. Well even though they don't remember what they did, that should have made a special bond. Don't blame me; blame Nudge's chick flicks.

I was packing the last stuff when something began to bother me. I tried to shake it off but the feeling was getting stronger. I may not see the future like Angel, but still I can feel when something bad is going to happen. The last time I had this feeling Fang left. I remember it began like two days before Total's wedding, which by the way is staying with Valencia Martinez.

I remember that when that feeling hit me for the first time I ignored it, but it got stronger. That's why I did what I did. I knew that if something bad was going to happen it was because of Dylan. So I did what I could to prevent Dylan from winning. How could I have known the feeling wasn't because of Dylan?

I've been learning how to control my powers and now the feelings were closer to the event. Like when Max told us she was going to be with Dylan, I had this exact same feeling a day before she told us. So if I'm feeling it know, what's causing it must not be a day away.

I continue packing but the feeling didn't go away. On the contrary, it got stronger. I finished and ran towards the living room to wait for the others. The feeling was getting stronger by the minute and I was beginning to feel dizzy because of it. Something really bad is going to happen; it has never been this strong before.

I just sometimes wish I could be more useful.

Max's POV

I finished packing not paying attention to what I put in the backpack, because there were other things in my mind right now. Things were happening too fast. What have really been months felt like years now.

The conversation I had with the Flock had plagued me with questions. The insinuation Angel did about Dylan was eating me alive. I wanted to ask Angel what have Dylan done while I wasn't myself.

I closed my backpack and went to Angel's room. I opened the door slowly because I didn't want to startle her. She was packing. That wasn't what I pay attention to. What really caught my eyes was the little tear that was lingering on her cheek.

"Angel?" I whispered.

She turned around slowly not meeting my eyes.

She had grown up so much in the past few months. The thing I didn't like was that her eyes were colder and the sweet innocence that I use to love so much had disappeared. In her place was a calculating and broken girl.

I wanted to cry and ask what happened, but I decided to ask something different.

"How are you?" I really didn't want to know, I'm a coward. I ask her this because I didn't want to hear the truth. Most of the time people ask you how you are just to fill up a conversation, not because they really want to know.

"What do you really want to ask me?" I forgot that even if I was blocking her mind reading abilities, she still was a very perceptive girl.

"What Dylan did to you." I answered.

Her face paled and she diverted her eyes. I wanted to scream.

Whatever Dylan did to her or to the flock was my fault. I was supposed to protect them. At the end, how could I save the world if I can't even protect the people I love?

"Did he do the same to the others?"

She was silent for a moment, when I was sure she wasn't going to say anything else she answered.

"No, he did other things. For every one of us he did what he thought would hurt the most." Angel whispered. Her voice cracked at the end.

"What did he do to you and the rest of the flock?" I wanted to know what I let happen.

"What does it matter? What is done is done. There's nothing that you can do now to stop it." She was pleading for me to stop, but I couldn't. I needed to now what happen. I wanted to take responsibility for my actions.

"Angel, I know I haven't been myself for a long time but I want to be here for you now. I can see how much you and the Flock are suffering. I need to know what happened, so we can fix it together," She finally meet my eyes.

For the first time I saw hope in her little eyes. She was about to give in; she opened her mouth as if she was bout to talk when something changed again. She closed her mouth and decided against what ever she was about to say.

She walked toward her backpack, she pick it up, and directed herself toward the door.

"The others are waiting for us down stairs." With that said, she left.

I was stunned. What changed her mind so fast? By every minute that passed my mind imagined the worst. What could be so bad that she was still refusing to tell me?

I followed her downstairs. Everyone was already there waiting for me. I was worried for everyone on my Flock, but the one I was most worried about was Angel. I wanted to know, no I needed to know what happened to Angel, but right now that conversation was over.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked to everyone.

"Yes!" The Flock answered all at the same time. This was the first time that I really looked at them in months.

Iggy's easy going face was replaced by an angry and older one. Nudge had grown up a lot but was sad all the time now. Gazzy wasn't childish anymore. When I looked at angel my heart crushed. She was hard, calculating, and distant. None of us was a child anymore. Not that we got the chance before, but now the whole innocence was gone.

I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to erase every instant of my life that happen since the moment I meet Dyaln.

"Let's go." I said harshly. I didn't intent to say it like that but I was so angry with my self right now.

In that moment the front door burst open revealing a very angry Dylan.

"You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

**REVIEW? EVEN IF I KNOW I DON'T DESERVE IT FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO MUCH FOR THIS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, I'm back. I have no excuse just a lot of school work so here you have it. I hope you like the chapter and sorry for the HUGE delay. Also if you want you can read my new story It's a Good World After All remember that one is only for mature readers only. I'll try to update both stories soon... With all that out enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 11

Angel's POV

"You are not going anywhere."

Dylan was very angry. It's like by just looking at our faces he guessed everything we were planning to do. Just by looking at him, fear took over my body. Why can't anything be easy for us?

"Where do you think you are going?" Dylan was looking straight at Max, but she wasn't the one who answer the question.

"Were ever the hell we wish to go," Iggy said as a matter of fact.

"We don't need your permission for anything," Nudge retorted. Iggy put his hand on her shoulder as a gesture to shut her up. That's when I could really see that Iggy wasn't as confident as he looked and that he still knew that Dylan could hurt us even though he was badly outnumbered.

Iggy wanted to protect Nudge no matter what. He didn't care about what could happen to him. I read his mind and the only thing he was thinking about was how to escape without us having to fight the devil himself. He wanted his family to be safe again or at least as safe as we always have been.

Dylan's face was turning red with anger. I was desperately trying to find a way out of this but I don't know why my mind didn't want to cooperate, it was as if it knew the end was near, but why if we outnumbered him?

Everyone was trying to look strong just like Max had teach us to do but the truth was another one. It was like watching a movie, at least that's how I felt, all the action was being watched by me but still I felt all the emotions. When did our life became a soap opera?

"Flock let's go," was Max's brilliant response. She tried to leave but was stopped in her tracks because Dylan was blocking the only exit.

"You aren't going anywhere without my permission." I could see that Iggy wanted to punch that smug smile out of Dylan's face.

"We are leaving to find Fang either you want to or not. You can join us but if you are going to be a burden, you better step aside or I'm going to kick your but into the next century." That voice, how much I missed that voice. That was our leader.

"He left you! Only God knows were he is, he hurt you, and you want to save him?"

Max please don't make him angry, I was screaming in my head. I tried to send her a mental message, but she was blocking me probably because she didn't want me to see how scare she really was.

"No, he didn't left me. Something else is going on and it has something to do with you." Max looked brave but she was scared, I knew it. Well me and Nudge with her new power.

"What are you trying to insinuate?" He was getting closer to Max. I tried to read his mind, but it was blocked also.

"Exactly what you heard. You are the reason for Fang's departure and we are going to find out why and where he is." Dylan was so close to Max now that if he wanted he could punch her hard without giving her time to react.

Suddenly Nudge screamed at the top of her lungs, "get away from him Max! He has a knife."

Max tried to get away but she wasn't fast enough. He still managed to hurt her arm. It was a small cut but still she was bleeding. Iggy smelling the blood tried to attack but Nudge stopped him.

"The next cut won't be as superficial. Now let's do as I say."

"How are you going to make us? Even if you are armed with a stupid knife is one vs. 5. You are badly outnumbered." Iggy was still being hold back by Nudge.

"The same way I've been controlling you for the last months."

"What, did you already got tired of playing the nice traitor and are now showing your true colors? Well let me tell you I expected you to be more like a rainbow," Gazzy said with a smirk on his face. He was trying to buy time until on of us could come up with a plan.

"Actually I was being the idiot so I could be at your uneducated level, but that doesn't matter right now." Dylan took a relaxed time and as a reaction we took our fighting positions.

No one was attacking; we were just staring at him. His relaxed attitude was making us uneasy. As hard as it may be for us, we had to accept that Dylan intimidated us. I didn't want to attack him because I was afraid that at the end he'd win and hurt me again.

_**Go to him**_**,** my voice spoke inside my head.

In that moment my mind went into a daze and I began to move toward him against my will. I tried to stop but what was pulling me toward him was too strong for me to stop it.

"Angel, what are you doing?" Max asked with a worried tone. Maybe she thinks I'm betraying them again.

I couldn't even answer. The voice was controlling me again and there was nothing I could do against it. I was trying to fight it but it was impossible. With every step I took my level of desperation only grew more.

When I was close enough, Dylan yanked me by the hair and put the knife against my throat.

"You better do as I say or she dies," Dylan screamed at the flock. A single tear ran down my cheek. Once again I caused my flock suffering and pushed them to make an impossible choice.

* * *

Nudge's POV

What can I say, as much as I would want to leave in this instant and save whatever is left of my family, you can't just bury all the feelings you have for someone in just one moment after so many years of friendship and sisterhood.

Angel hasn't told me why she betrayed us or what has been going on with her for the last couple of months, but still I couldn't erase all the good times we had together before or the sisterly love I had for her. I would go to hell and back just to save her and all the other in the flock.

I believe there's still a chance that she wasn't as evil as she was making herself seem. After all, the real monster had always been right in front of us and this was the crossroads of our destiny. I know that whatever decision we make today will mark everything in the future. Either we decide to fight or leave in this instant.

When Dylan saw our hesitation, he pushed the knife harder against Angel's throat just for emphasis and as a way to tell us that he had the upper hand.

"First of all, Max, tell the rest of your flock to leave."

"What?" Max seemed to get out of the daze she was in and saw that all this was a reality that we had to live with.

"Right now I don't have time for them, so let's make a deal you for the little brat. What do you say?"

A plan formed in my head. I just needed the right moment, if I used my metal powers now I could harm Angel. I just needed Dylan's knife to be a little farther from Angel's throat so I could make my move.

With Max's thoughtful look Dylan claimed victory too fast. He lowered the knife a little bit giving me the opportunity I needed to strike. I used my metal powers to snatch the knife out of Dylan's hand, cutting him with it at the same time.

He screamed out of surprise rather than pain. Angel used the distraction to detach herself from him and punching him in the face with all she had. He fell to the floor with a thud.

By the time he stood up we were already out of the door and preparing to fly. The first one in the air was Gazzy followed by Iggy, me, Angel, and finally Max.

We were out of practice, but flying came natural to us. It hurts a little bit since our wings were out of shape but we couldn't stop to complain. It wasn't long until Dylan was in the air too.

He didn't try to chase us; he just screamed something that stopped everyone in their tracks.

"Stop, or I kill Angel in this instant."

Everyone looked confused except for Iggy, recognition appeared to dawn on his face.

"You wouldn't dare," Iggy screeched.

"Just watch." With that Dylan took out from his pocket something that reassembled a remote control. "If I push the button it'll activate the virus that's implanted inside Angel's body and it'll kill her in twenty-four hours."

"Go," Angel screamed to us. "This isn't a lie." I could feel it too.

"Please go, don't worry I'll be fine. They need me they won't kill me yet; you need to save yourselves and Fang. Please…" She was pleading now. Tears were falling from Angel's eyes now. This showed us how serious the situation was.

Iggy was the first one to react. He gently pushed Max forward.

"We can't just leave her," Max screamed at Iggy.

"We'll do whatever we can to save her later, but right now things are out of our hands." Seeing Iggy's apologetic stare, Max reluctantly moved forward followed by a very remorseful Gazzy.

I also moved forward but not without sending a mental message to Angel first.

_I hope you know what you are doing?_

I thought she didn't hear me until I heard her low voice in my head answering my question.

_I have no clue._

* * *

Angel's POV

I saw my flock leave. I know how much that decision must have hurt, but I was happy because at least they were save for now. As I turned around I saw Dylan's triumphant stare.

"Why are you so happy if you lost them?"

"Easy my dear Angel, I got you and they know I have Fang. It'll only be a matter of time until they come directly to me trying to save both of you and when they do, believe me I'll be waiting." He smiled and a sense of despair drowned me.

Then he pushed one of the buttons on the control he had in hand. I felt how my wings stopped working and how I began to fall toward earth, but I never felt myself make contact with the earth because I lost consciousness first.


End file.
